Schäfchenzählen für Anfänger
by Pandora02
Summary: Merlin hätte ahnen können, dass es nicht eben eine seiner klügsten Ideen war, sich ausgerechnet unter Arthurs Bett zu verstecken. …" - Was als kleiner Streich beginnt, zieht sich unerwartet lange hin.  Merlin/Arthur Slash, Missing Scene, Humor


**Titel**: Schäfchenzählen für Anfänger**  
>Pairing<strong>: Merlin/Arthur  
><strong>Rating<strong>: ab 12  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: 2x05 und 2x06 Beauty and the Beast  
><strong>Inhalt<strong>: Merlin versteckt sich unter Arthurs Bett, um ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen. In seinem Versteck hört er mehr als er erwartet hat. (Missing Scene, Fluff, technisch gesehen pre-slash, Merlins POV)

**A/N**: MERLIN! In diese herrliche Serie kann man wahrlich alle Naselang Missing Scenes einfügen, fast lachhaft, wie leicht sie es einem machen! Mich hat diese Doppelfolge mit der Trollfrau Lady Catrina gereizt: Merlin versteckte sich (absolut plotirrelevant) unter Arthurs Bett. Als Arthur ihn entdeckte, war er mehr als nur ein bisschen empört: _„You've been under there this whole time? Cause if you were…!_" Merlin bestritt es vehement, aber… nun, so wie er gegrinst hat, glaube ich, er hat sich dort viiiel länger versteckt, als sie uns glauben machen wollen…

Nebenbei: Meine erste Merlin Story, yay! :)) *_does teh magic dance_*

* * *

><p>1<p>

Merlin hätte ahnen können, dass es nicht eben eine seiner klügsten Ideen war, sich ausgerechnet unter Arthurs Bett zu verstecken. Aber er liebte es, seinen zuweilen arg hochnäsigen Herrn ein wenig zu ärgern, und diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu schön, um sie nicht zu ergreifen. So kam es, dass Merlin sich abends, als die königliche Familie im großen Speisesaal beisammen saß, in Arthurs Gemächer schlich und unter das große Bett krabbelte. Nicht ohne sich vorher eins der luxuriösen Brokatkissen geschnappt zu haben. Spaß hin oder her - warum sollte er es unnötig unbequem haben? Bei dem Gedanken, Camelots Thronfolger gleich einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen, huschte ein spitzbübisches Schmunzeln über Merlins Gesicht.

Es dauerte eine lange und verdammt langweilige halbe Stunde, bis der Prinz endlich auftauchte. Die Tür flog auf, knallte direkt wieder ins Schloss, und Merlin musste Arthur gar nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er vor Wut schäumte. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte König Uther gerade eine Trollfrau geehelicht und drohte jedem, der es wagte, ihn auf diesen doch eher ungewöhnlichen Umstand hinzuweisen, den Kopf abschlagen zu lassen.

„Ich bringe ihn um!", presste Arthur zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Nur noch _ein_ solches Essen, und ich bringe ihn eigenhändig um!"

Lederhandschuhe klatschten mit Wucht zu Boden. Es folgte ein kurzer, dumpfer Aufschlag - wahrscheinlich der schwere Dolch, der auf dem Tisch landete. Danach entzündete Arthur die weiße Stumpenkerze neben seinem Bett. Merlin hörte ihn schnauben, während er reglos auf die staubig schwarzen Stiefel direkt vor seiner Nase starrte. Arthur blieb nicht still stehen. Rastlos begann er in seinem Gemach auf und ab zu tigern, schnaufte, fluchte und grollte dabei unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Merlin war beeindruckt ob der schieren Menge an unflätigen Ausdrücken, mit denen Arthur seinen Vater bedachte. Auch deren Blumigkeit ließ nicht zu wünschen übrig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Prinz so kreativ fluchen konnte? Leider bedeutete diese brodelnde Energie wohl auch, dass nicht allzu bald mit Nachtruhe zu rechnen war. Für gewöhnlich ließ Arthur Dampf ab, indem er seinen Diener schikanierte. Ein sehr heißes Bad mit Kräuteressenzen von Gaius tat auch jedes Mal seine Wirkung. Heute stand weder das eine noch das andere zur Verfügung. Merlin richtete sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein, und, um das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, ging er in Gedanken ein paar besonders komplizierte Zaubersprüche durch. Übung konnte nie schaden.

Schließlich und endlich wurden Arthurs Schritte langsamer, sein Atem beruhigte sich, und bald hörte Merlin, wie er sich aus dem Krug Honigwein in seinen Becher goss und ans Fenster ging. Ein enormer Fortschritt zum planlosen Herumgerenne, fand Merlin. Obwohl er nur einen Stiefel und die Schöße des langen Mantels sehen konnte, hatte er ein exaktes Bild des jungen Pendragon vor Augen: Einen Fuß auf den Mauervorsprung gesetzt, lehnte Arthur an seinem Fenster. Seine Arme waren verschränkt, das Kinn grübelnd auf die Finger der Linken gestützt. Der Mund bildete eine dünne, gerade Linie, und zwischen den Augenbrauen begann sich eine steile Falte in die Haut einzugraben. Noch war sie nahezu unsichtbar, doch zweifellos würde sie in den kommenden Jahren deutlicher werden. So starrte er blicklos ins Dunkel der Nacht hinaus. Alle paar Minuten trank er einen Schluck Met. Arthur dachte nach.

_Oh bitte, Arthur, muss das ausgerechnet heute sein?_ Merlin verdrehte seine Augen. Allmählich wurde er zappelig in seinem Versteck. Andererseits, wer konnte es Arthur verdenken, dass er aufgebracht war? Noch hatte er keine Ahnung davon, dass Gaius einen Weg gefunden hatte, den Zauber von Uther zu nehmen. Stand der Dinge, aus Arthurs Sicht, war immer noch ebenso schlicht wie ungeheuerlich: Sein Vater hatte ihn zugunsten eines stinkenden Trolls enterbt. Was geringfügig an Arthurs königlichem Ego kratzen dürfte.

Lautlos seufzend zügelte Merlin seinen Bewegungsdrang und übte sich in Geduld, eine Tugend, die er, seit er in Camelot war, stetig perfektionierte. Auf ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger kam es wohl kaum an, und außerdem wollte er unbedingt seinen kleinen Streich durchziehen. _Nur wie überzeuge ich Arthur davon, dass er einen Teppich unter seinem Bett braucht?_, überlegte Merlin ernsthaft. Langsam aber sicher bekam er einen kalten Hintern…

2

Irgendwann hatte Arthur genug grüblerisch aus dem Fenster gestarrt und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu Bett zu gehen. _Endlich!_ Mit angehaltenem Atem und diebischer Vorfreude auf seinen großen Auftritt als Geisterstimme lauschte der junge Zauberer auf all die vertrauten Geräusche, die das abendliche Ritual begleiteten. Jedes noch so kleine konnte er auf Anhieb blind zuordnen.

_Swooosh! _ fegte der lange Mantel über den Fußboden und landete über der Lehne des Arbeitsstuhls. Ihn ließ Arthur niemals achtlos fallen. Wie sollte er auch? Normalerweise half Merlin ihm direkt hinaus und hängte den Mantel dann sorgsam an seinen Platz. Schwaches Kratzen von Metall auf Leder, als die Gürtelschnalle geöffnet wurde, dann ein lauteres _Tschack!_, als selbiger Gürtel dort, wo Arthur gerade stand, zu Boden fiel. Die Tunika raschelte wispernd wie Laub im Wind, als Arthur sie sich über den Kopf zog, und - Merlin spitzte die Ohren - nein, es folgte kein unwirsches Fluchen, also verhedderte der Prinz sich diesmal nicht in dem Kleidungsstück. Und da die Tunika nicht neben dem Gürtel auf dem Boden landete, musste er wohl zufällig irgendein Möbelstück getroffen haben. Hätte Merlin seinen Dienst wie gewohnt versehen, wäre er dem Prinzen jetzt geduldig Schritt für Schritt gefolgt, um die wahllos im Raum verteilten Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln und ordentlich zusammenzulegen. Nun, natürlich würde er es später, wenn die Dinge in Camelot wieder ihren gewohnten Lauf gingen, so oder so tun müssen.

_Wie soll er ein ganzes Königreich führen, wenn er nicht mal Ordnung in seinem Zimmer halten kann? … Ohne mich wäre er doch vollkommen verloren. … Ach, wenn Ihr nur wüsstet, mein Prinz. …_

Solche und andere, ähnlich liebevoll feixende Gedanken, die durch Merlins Kopf kreisten, wurden jäh unterbrochen, als -

„Merlin, du nichtsnutziger… Nichtsnutz!"

Merlin keuchte erschreckt auf, als Arthur plötzlich schweren Schrittes in seine Richtung stampfte. Wie hatte er ihn bloß entdeckt? Schauten etwa seine Füße am Ende heraus? Mist, jetzt war der ganze schöne Spaß dahin! In Erwartung eines Tritts kniff Merlin die Augen fest zusammen und spannte alle Muskeln an. Doch wunderbarerweise geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen plumpste Arthur unverständlich grummelnd auf sein Bett. Als Merlin Sekunden später vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete, sah er die Hacken von Arthurs Stiefeln sowie zwei Hände, die ungeduldig an den Schnallen und Verschnürungen zerrten.

„Ahh, Merlin, Merlin. Nie ist dieser Idiot da, wenn man ihn braucht", schimpfte Arthur murmelnd. Der Königssohn hatte offensichtlich Probleme damit, sich ohne die Hilfe seines Dieners die Stiefel auszuziehen. _Er hat mich wirklich nicht entdeckt,_ dachte Merlin erleichtert, und kurz darauf mit einem Augenrollen: _Oh Sire, wie seid Ihr nur je ohne mich zurechtgekommen?_ Sofort biss er sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. _Sei nicht so arrogant, Merlin_, schalt er sich selbst. _Er braucht dich für all diese kleinen Sachen, damit er den Kopf frei hat für Wichtigeres._ Nach einer ganzen Weile schaffte Arthur es, seine Füße zu befreien. Er kickte die Stiefel von sich, die einen knappen halben Meter über den Boden rutschten. Die Socken waren offenbar direkt steckengeblieben, denn nun tappte er auf bloßen Füßen zum großen Schrank hinüber.

Der Winkel war eine echte Herausforderung. Merlin musste den Kopf ganz weit nach links neigen, vom Kissen herunter, um mit einem Auge zu sehen, wie Arthur erst den einen, dann den anderen Fuß hob, um aus seinen ledernen Beinkleidern zu schlüpfen. Die natürlich auf dem Boden liegen blieben. _Heute nichts oder die Nachthose?_, wollte ein vorwitziger kleiner Gedanke wissen. Merlin bog seinen langen Hals noch etwas weiter, bis sein Ohr die Schulter berührte und seine Schläfe fast den Fußboden. Und dann musste er mit aller Macht, die ihm zu Gebote stand, ein Niesen unterdrücken, als sein Atem direkt vor seinem Gesicht dicke, zottelige Wollmäuse tanzen ließ. Unbarmherzig kitzelten sie ihn in der Nase - es war zum Verrücktwerden! Dummerweise war es seine eigene Schuld. Oft genug beschwerte Arthur sich, dass Merlin jedes Mal beim Putzen irgendwelche staubigen Ecken übersah. Meist bot Arthur dann einen freundlichen Erklärungsversuch an, gehüllt in eine Beleidigung. Etwa: „_Wenn dein alberner Kopf nicht immerzu in den Wolken stecken würde, Merlin, wärst du vielleicht ein nicht ganz so unbrauchbarer Idiot, wie du es nun mal bist._" Bevor Merlin eben jenen Kopf auf die vor Staubattacken relativ sichere Höhe des Kissens zurückverfrachtete, sah er gerade noch, wie Arthur in seine dünne schwarze Leinenhose stieg. Danach ging der Königssohn endlich zu Bett. Er blies die Kerze aus, klopfte, wie jeden Abend, sein Kopfkissen zurecht und zog dann mit einem wohligen Seufzer die Bettdecke über sich.

Merlin lauschte in die Stille hinein. Jetzt kam es auf das richtige Timing an. Arthur sollte nicht mehr hellwach sein, aber auch noch nicht fest schlafen. Eine Minute vielleicht oder zwei dürften genügen. In Gedanken übte Merlin sein gespenstisches ‚_Arthur! Arthuuuur!'_ Oh, dem tapferen Pendragon sollten sämtliche Haare zu Berge stehen! Gleich war es soweit. Gut so, denn inzwischen wurde die steinerne Kälte an Merlins Pobacken und Rücken wirklich ungemütlich. Er schluckte ein Räuspern hinunter, holte tief Luft, befeuchtete seine Lippen, öffnete den Mund weit, und dann-

Nein, zu früh gefreut. Arthur wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Er brummte irgendetwas vor sich hin, eindeutig immer noch wach. Die Decke raschelte, das Kissen wurde noch ein paar Mal geschlagen, dann ein tiefer Atemzug, bevor erneut Stille herrschte. Ungeduldig verdrehte Merlin seine Augen. Anscheinend fand Arthur nicht die richtige Schlafposition. Ausgerechnet heute. Warum konnte er nicht wie sonst auch in sein Bett fallen und prompt ins Reich der Träume dämmern? _Schlaf, Arthur, schlaf endlich ein!_, dachte Merlin beschwörend. _Oder muss ich erst Schäfchen herzaubern?_

„Verflucht!", tönte es verärgert von oben. Merlin zog die Nase kraus. Und das Gewälze begann von vorn.

Unterdessen zeichnete das helle Mondlicht immer länger werdende Schatten auf den Fußboden. Leise aber unaufhörlich trommelten Merlins Finger gegen seine Oberschenkel. Als Arthur sich nach geschätzten fünfzehn Minuten anscheinend immer noch nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er lieber auf dem Rücken, auf der linken oder der rechten Seite, auf dem Bauch oder Merlins wegen auch im Kopfstand schlafen wollte, war Merlin so weit, sein Vorhaben abzublasen. Überhaupt kam er sich langsam albern und kindisch vor. Sie hatten wahrlich größere Probleme als ihre gegenseitigen Sticheleien, oder nicht? Okay. Das war's jetzt. Er würde ohne irgendwelches Aufheben aus seinem Versteck kriechen, dem Prinzen eine angenehme Nacht wünschen und möglichst würdevoll verschwinden. Ja, das war sicherlich das Beste. Den Trollzauber konnten sie am Morgen immer noch auflösen. Was machten schon ein paar Stunden?

In diese Überlegungen platzte ein langgezogenes, brummendes „Mmmmmmmh!" von oben. Wohlgemerkt ohne weitere begleitende Wälzgeräusche. Merlin stellte gespannt die Ohren auf. Die Sekunden verstrichen, und es blieb tatsächlich ruhig. Sollte er Glück haben und Arthur war nun doch noch eingeschlafen? Na prima, dann konnte er sich vielleicht sogar unbemerkt davonschleichen und würde ausnahmsweise einmal nicht als kompletter Trottel dastehen.

„Aaah…"

Zu früh gefreut. Es folgte ein klar vernehmliches Zischen, als Arthur scharf durch die Zähne ein- und langsam wieder ausatmete. Merlin runzelte die Stirn. Was beim großen Drachen ging hier vor? Offenbar schlief Arthur keineswegs. Hatte er vielleicht Schmerzen? War er verletzt? Nun, denkbar war es, immerhin hatten sie einen Troll im Haus. In den letzten Stunden hätte theoretisch alles Mögliche passieren können. Nur warum hatte er sich dann nicht schon eher etwas anmerken lassen? Erst als auf Arthurs drittes oder viertes „Mmmmh…" schließlich ein inbrünstig gestöhntes und sehr deutlich artikuliertes „Oh jaaaaa!" folgte, ging Merlin ein Licht auf. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und riss die Augen so weit auf, dass es wehtat. Nicht möglich! Hörte er wirklich, was er glaubte zu hören?

Das Stöhnen und schwere Atmen brach nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, es wurde intensiver. Nach wenigen Minuten angestrengten Lauschens war der letzte Zweifel in Merlin ausgeräumt. Schluckend sah er ein, dass es nur eine einzige Erklärung für die Aktivitäten oben im Bett geben konnte...

3

Die Vorstellung, dass Prinz Arthur Pendragon sich nur wenige Handbreit über ihm in seinem königlichen Bett königliches Vergnügen bereitete, ließ Merlin zitternd durchatmen. Sein Mund war auf einen Schlag wie ausgetrocknet. Sein erster Gedanke - _Oh Gott, ich muss hier raus! Hätte ich doch nur den Teleportationszauber gelernt._ - löste sich so schnell in Luft auf, wie Merlin es gern selbst getan hätte. Zwecklos auch die krampfhaften Versuche, sich auf etwas Anderes, auf _irgend_etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren. Es war zu spät. Das Bild stand so lebendig und in Farbe vor seinem inneren Auge, als würde er Arthur tatsächlich sehen und nicht nur hören. Und er würde den Anblick so schnell nicht wieder vergessen können…

Arthur lag auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt in seinem Bett. Die prächtige Tagesdecke in kaiserlichem Purpur war zum Fußende hin zurückgeschlagen, die zerwühlten weißen Laken bedeckten gerade eben seine Hüften. Im Mondlicht schien sein nackter Oberkörper blasser als er in Wirklichkeit war, beinahe wie Marmor, heller, rosig schimmernder Marmor - ein harscher Kontrast zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen. S_einen unverschämt roten Lippen_, präzisierten Merlins Gedanken ungefragt, _rot und glänzend_. Und seine Hand… - zugegeben, Merlin konnte nicht wissen, welche Hand, aber in seiner Vorstellung war es Arthurs Linke, die mit dem schweren Silberring am Zeigefinger - diese Hand strich flach und mit gespreizten Fingern über seine Brust. Fingerspitzen, die vielleicht die kleinen Brustwarzen streiften, die sich bei der Berührung zusammenzogen. Vielleicht zeichneten die Finger dann stolz die gut trainierten Bauchmuskeln nach. Vielleicht folgten sie der Spur aus dunkelblondem Haar nach unten. Haar, so fein, dass es man es nur aus nächster Nähe sehen konnte. Dabei fing der Ring das kalte Mondlicht ein, das wie ein Funken silbrigweißer Magie mal hierhin mal dorthin tanzte. Vielleicht war es auch Arthurs andere Hand - das war Merlin in diesem Augenblick herzlich egal. Fest stand, dass eine von beiden ihr Ziel unter der Bettdecke fand, wo sie mit ihrem steten Auf und Ab Arthur all die interessanten Laute entlockte, die Merlins Ohren jetzt zum Glühen brachten. Auf einmal war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr kalt.

„Hmm… ahhh… Oh Gott, ja! _Jaaaa_!"

Nein, kein Zweifel, diese Bilder würde Merlin niemals vergessen! Nicht dass er es unbedingt _wollte_… Eigentlich sollte er schockiert sein, oder peinlich berührt. Oder, wenn schon sein eigenes Schamgefühl nichts zu melden hatte, dann sollte er zumindest soviel Anstand besitzen, sich Arthur zuliebe die Ohren zuzuhalten anstatt ihn zu belauschen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Die Verlockung war einfach zu groß.

Der Prinz bewegte sich heftiger, stöhnte und ächzte immer lauter. Letztlich war es die Stimme, die Merlins Untergang besiegelte. Fasziniert lauschte er dieser Stimme, die ihm bis in die kleinste Nuance vertraut war und jetzt doch so vollkommen anders klang. Tiefes, kehliges Grollen wurde zu einem sanften Hauch, zärtlich, fast schon wie eine Liebkosung an Merlins Ohr, und dann wieder rau, abgehackt, grunzend. Das hier war weder der Kronprinz, noch der Kämpfer oder Anführer, es war auch nicht der seinen Diener verspottende reiche Schnösel - das hier war einfach nur Arthur. Nackt bis auf die Knochen und so privat, wie ihn vermutlich nicht viele zu hören bekamen. Merlins Atem stockte unwillkürlich. Spontan revidierte er ‚nicht viele' erst zu ‚kaum jemand', und dann zu ‚höchstens ich' - und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich angesichts dieser Erkenntnis einstellte, Schuld oder Ehrfurcht war. Er war Arthurs persönlicher Diener. Natürlich erlebte er ihn allein deswegen schon in intimeren Momenten als jeder andere Mensch in Camelot. Das war normal. Aber... _dies hier_? Arthur mochte ihm oft genug predigen, dass der beste Diener ein unsichtbarer Diener war, doch wie groß waren wohl die Chancen, dass er nächtliche Versteckspiele und Lauschereien guthieß? Andererseits, außerhalb seiner Gemächer stand der Sohn des Königs unter permanenter Beobachtung. Nur hier drinnen legte er alle offiziellen Fassaden ab und war ausschließlich er selbst. Der einzige Mensch, der hier uneingeschränkten Zutritt hatte, war… Merlin. Und Merlin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Arthur, trotz seiner zumeist harschen und ruppigen Art, Merlins frechen Mangel an Respekt durchaus schätzte, obwohl einem Diener solch ein Verhalten normalerweise nicht anstand.

Erst zuckte ein Mundwinkel nach oben, dann schob der junge Zauberer trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Natürlich war das, was er hier tat, alles andere als die feine Art von Camelot, aber was konnte er denn bitteschön dafür? Sein ursprünglicher Plan war ein gänzlich anderer gewesen. Ganz bestimmt hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Arthur so… so… dass er solche Geräusche von sich geben würde, wenn er nachts _nicht_ schlief. Mit ruhigerem Gewissen, weil er sich für unschuldig wie ein Gänseblümchen hielt, richtete Merlin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was oben vor sich ging.

Arthurs Stöhnen, das musste er jetzt unumwunden zugeben, berührte Merlins Sinne auf mehr als eine Weise. Er hörte es nicht nur, er spürte es körperlich. Die glühenden Wangen und sich blähenden Nasenflügel waren nur die ersten Anzeichen. Wen kümmerte es, dass er vielleicht eine Grenze überschritt? Wen kümmerte es, dass Arthur ihm vielleicht (vielleicht aber auch nicht) den Kopf abschlagen lassen würde, wüsste er hiervon? Die Gefahr machte es nur umso aufregender! Viel aufregender, als es sich allein im Dunkeln in seiner kleinen Kammer nur vorzustellen. Wie Wellen brandeten die Geräusche über ihm zusammen, lullten ihn ein und hinterließen ein seltsam irritierendes Rauschen in den Ohren. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das Rauschen blieb. Ihm war merkwürdig zumute, wenn auch nicht unangenehm. Er schwitzte plötzlich überall, und seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich beinahe so kribbelig an, als ob Magie durch sie hindurch flösse. Zum Glück passierten ihm nur noch sehr selten ungewollte magische Unfälle.

Dann wurde Arthur wieder etwas leiser, nur noch sein Atmen war zu hören, kurze, heftige Atemstöße mit Pausen dazwischen. Nicht so tief und regelmäßig wie im Schlaf. Merlin wusste sehr genau, wie Arthur klang, wenn er schlief. Diese Atemzüge waren bewusst, fast schon gezwungen kontrolliert. Und sie waren anscheinend ansteckend, denn ohne dass es ihm auffiel, hob und senkte sich Merlins Brust auf einmal in exakt demselben abgehackten Rhythmus. Ein Rhythmus, der alles andere als beruhigend war, denn er wurde stetig schneller!

Jetzt konnte Merlin das Feuer nicht mehr ignorieren. Tief in seinen Eingeweiden war es herangewachsen, und nun breitete es sich rasend schnell und spiralförmig aus. Es leckte ihn hinter den Ohren, kitzelte in den Kniekehlen und zwischen seinen Zehen, und es ließ ihn die Hände an seine Schenkel gepresst zu Fäusten ballen, damit sie nicht zitterten. Gegen sein wild klopfendes Herz konnte er jedoch nichts tun.

„Aah, Merlin!", hauchte Arthur rau.

_WAS?_

4

_Autsch! Verflucht!_

Merlin konnte so eben noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als seine Stirn schmerzhaft mit der Unterseite des Bettes kollidierte und sich dabei ein paar Holzsplitter einfing. _Was zur…?_ Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Nein, seine Ohren rauschten immer noch so merkwürdig, er hatte sich verhört. Er _konnte_ sich nur verhört haben, alles andere wäre absolut lächerlich, und sowieso, jetzt war alles aus, denn jetzt hatte er sich durch diesen dummen Krach verraten, und es würde gleich eine extrem peinliche Begegnung geben, schrecklich peinlich und unangenehm für alle beide, und Arthur würde ihn einen tumben, dämlichen Idioten schimpfen, womit er vollkommen recht hätte, und vielleicht wäre es ihm sogar recht, wenn er ihn jetzt rausschmisse, am besten gleich für alle Zeiten aus Camelot verbannte, so dass er ihm nie, nie, nie wieder unter die Augen treten müsste, vermaledeites Schicksal hin oder her, und…

„Oh Gott, jaa! Weiter, gut so… nnngh…"

Verwirrt öffnete er seine krampfhaft zugekniffenen Augen wieder. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Wieso sprang Arthur nicht fuchsteufelswild aus dem Bett, bereit, den Eindringling mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren? Merlin begann an seinem Realitätsempfinden zu zweifeln. In perfekter Imitation von Gaius wanderte seine rechte Augenbraue langsam nach oben, bis sie einen steilen Boden bildete. Er harrte mehrere Minuten unbeweglich aus, dann glaubte er seinen Ohren endlich: Über ihm hatte sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts geändert. Immer noch stöhnte Arthur hingebungsvoll vor sich hin, immer noch raschelten Laken, gelegentlich knarrte ein Bettpfosten.

Was nichts daran änderte, dass seine Ohren ihm eben einen kolossalen Streich gespielt hatten. Also, wirklich. Wie hatte er denken können, dass Arthur… ausgerechnet Arthur-

„Mer_lin_!"

Oder doch nicht…

Wie das Atmen wurden nun auch die Bewegungen wieder heftiger, bis das gesamte Bett sanft aber regelmäßig knarzte. Merlin zog ernsthaft in Betracht, selbst eingeschlafen zu sein und dies alles zu träumen. Ob er sich kneifen sollte? Arthur hatte deutlich seinen Namen gesagt. Nicht einfach nur gesagt - das tat er dauernd -, er hatte ihn _gestöhnt!_ Und zwar gänzlich ohne dass Merlin einen dieser kleinen, albernen und absolut mädchenhaften Liebeszauber auf ihn losgelassen hätte, die allesamt weit unter seiner Würde waren. Sowieso war er nur rein zufällig auf dieses spezielle Buch gestoßen. Niemals hätte er es mit Absicht in Geoffrey of Monmouths Archiven gesucht, wo er doch nur für Gaius etwas in einem alten Heilkräuteralmanach hatte nachschlagen sollen.

„Mer-lin…"

Wie eine uralte magische Formel hingen diese zwei Silben noch immer in der Luft, vibrierten, kreisten und geisterten zwischen den Wänden hin und her, während Merlin wie zu Stein erstarrt dalag. Er rührte keinen Muskel, atmete nicht, und auch sein Herz schien still zu stehen. Abwartend. Ungläubig. Eine kleine Ewigkeit verging. Eine recht lange kleine Ewigkeit, während der das gesamte Gemach von _Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!_ wiederzuhallen schien. Arthurs Stimme. Und _sein_ Name. Beides auf eine Weise miteinander verwoben, wie Merlin es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein Traum. Gar keine Frage.

Etwas lief über seine Stirn und kitzelte ihn. Wahrscheinlich eine Spinne oder Fliege. Merlin hob die Hand, um das Tier vorsichtig wegzuwischen, doch - _Au! Verdammt!_ Seine Finger fanden zuerst Feuchtigkeit, dann blieben sie an irgendetwas hängen, das eindeutig kein kleines Krabbeltier war. Ein Splitter von Arthurs Bett! Winzigklein nur, aber er steckte tief genug in seiner Haut, um weh zu tun.

„Oh. Oh Gott _jaaa_!"

Er blutete. Er spürte diesen dummen Kratzer deutlich. Nicht nur das. Beim großen Drachen, in seiner Stirn steckte ein verdammter Holzsplitter! Arthur hatte vollkommen Recht, wenn er ihn einen Trottel nannte. _Soviel zum Thema Traum._ Was bedeutete…

Dies war kein Traum. Arthur vergnügte sich _tatsächlich_ in seinem Bett, und - vorausgesetzt, es gab nicht noch jemanden mit demselben Namen - er dachte dabei _tatsächlich_ an ihn. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis diese Erkenntnis voll und ganz durchdrang. Irgendwann musste Merlin bewusst nach Luft schnappen, um nicht zu ersticken, und augenblicklich war auch das Hämmern in seiner Brust wieder da. Aber es beunruhigte ihn auf einmal nicht mehr, denn Arthurs warme Hände waren überall auf ihm. Um ihn zu besänftigen, um seinen Brustkorb am Zerspringen zu hindern, um ihn ganz fest am Boden zu halten. Jetzt half es nichts mehr, die Fäuste zu ballen. Merlin zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Erregung. Ohne dass er es heraufbeschwor erschien noch einmal Arthurs Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er in diesem Moment aussah. Glühend, sich windend, die Augen geschlossen, und der Mund, der so herrlich rote Mund, weit offen und keuchend, die Laken irgendwo, aber nicht mehr auf Arthurs Körper. Als Merlins Hand unter seinen Hosenbund glitt und ohne Umwege nach seinem harten Glied griff, verschmolzen sie zu einer Person. Arthur und Merlin. Der Königssohn und der Zauberer. Nach nur zwei Herzschlägen fiel er ganz natürlich in Arthurs verzweifelten Rhythmus ein, und es war Arthurs Hand mit dem Silberring, die ihn berührte, ebenso wie Merlins Finger sich um Arthur gewickelt hatten.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich nicht zu verraten, aber er fürchtete, lange würde er nicht still bleiben können. Arthurs lautstarke Leidenschaft war mächtiger als ein Mahlstrom, und mindestens genauso gefährlich. Vielleicht war es Merlins Glück, dass Arthur noch einmal damit begann, seinen Namen zu rufen, ja beinahe beschwörend zu singen. Es mochte das dritte oder das dreihundertste Mal sein, dass der Prinz nach ihm rief, und diesem letzten „_Mer_lin!" folgte ein dermaßen damenhaft hohes Aufschluchzen, mit dem Merlin seinen Herrn fraglos wochenlang aufgezogen hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment nicht viel zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Höhepunkt beschäftigt gewesen wäre, um darauf zu achten. Er presste sich den Ballen seiner freien Hand auf den Mund, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben, bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht wieder irgendwo gegen das Bett zu treten, während die Flammen um seinen gesamten Körper und in ihn hinein leckten. Seine Zehen kräuselten sich in den Stiefeln, und das Ende seiner Wirbelsäule schien knisternde Funken zu versprühen wie zu feuchtes Holz im Lagerfeuer. Es fühlte sich an wie Magie, nur… viel besser.

Während er allmählich wieder zu Atem kam und sich buchstäblich wie aus allen Wolken gefallen fühlte, merkte er, dass es oben ebenfalls leise geworden war.

„Oh, Merlin…", flüsterte Arthur nach geraumer Zeit, so leise, dass Merlin nicht sicher war, ob er es sich vielleicht nur einbildete. „Nie bist du da, wenn ich dich wirklich brauche…"

Danach blieb es totenstill. Arthur war eingeschlafen.

~ ~ o ~ ~

Zwei Stunden vergingen, dann eine weitere. Merlin lag die ganze Zeit über regungslos und mit offenen Augen unter dem Bett. Er wartete. Er war hellwach. Lag einfach nur da, auf dem kalten Steinboden, und ließ seine Gedanken mit dem gleichziehen, was er heute Nacht erfahren hatte. Jetzt wurde ihm die Zeit nicht lang. Die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit störte ihn nicht mehr, genausowenig die Kälte. Alles vernachlässigbare Randerscheinungen. Etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich geändert zwischen Arthur und ihm selbst, und das Schöne daran war, dass Arthur keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Die notwendige Heimlichkeit um seine Magie war oft genug frustrierend, aber hier genoss Merlin es voll und ganz, dem Prinzen - zumindest vorläufig - einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Er wusste etwas, das Arthur nicht wusste, und das… war ein gutes Gefühl. Merlin lächelte. Spitzbübisch. Hinterlistig. Kurz bevor die Morgendämmerung hereinbrach, setzte er seinen Plan endlich in die Tat um.

„Arthur!" rief er mit schauriger Grabesstimme. „Arthuuur!"

Es funktionierte genau so wie gedacht. Arthur sprang wie der Blitz aus dem Bett, hatte sofort sein Schwert angriffsbereit in der Hand, und seine Stimme zitterte nur unmerklich, als er rief: „Wer ist da?"

Ein offensichtlich überaus fröhlicher Merlin kroch aus seinem Versteck hervor.

~ ~ o ~ ~

**Epilog**

„Nicht so eilig, Merlin!"

„Ja, Sire?"

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, mich umzubringen, was?"

„Nein, Sire", gab Merlin prompt zurück. Dann wurde er rot. „Ahm, ich meine, ja, hm, also…"

„Herrje, halt einfach die Klappe. Und nun", Arthur wedelte mit der rechten Hand, „hol Gaius, damit wir's hinter uns bringen können."

„Ja, Sire. Ich eile."

„Und, Merlin?"

„Ja?"

„Sobald das alles hier beendet ist, will ich ein heißes Bad, verstanden? Mit allen Kräutern und wohlriechenden Ölen, die Gaius auftreiben kann. Und du…" Arthur wies mit dem Zeigefinger drohend auf Merlin. „Du wirst mir helfen, diesen widerlichen Trollgestank abzuschrubben."

Merlin hob eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich, Sire."

Mit einem strahlenden Grinsen im Gesicht verließ Merlin die prinzlichen Gemächer. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war dieser alberne Streich vielleicht doch die beste Idee, die er seit langem gehabt hatte.

ENDE


End file.
